Julien Rousseau
(Midfielder) |number = 9 |element = Earth |team = Rose Griffon |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 068 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Julien Rousseau (ジュリアン・ルソー, Jurian Rusō) is a midfielder for Rose Griffon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"He likes to play with a rose clamped between his teeth. Very pretentious."'' Appearance Julien has pale skin and is of standard height. He has long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His most distinctive feature is a red rose that he seems to always hold in his mouth. Plot He first appeared episode 68 along with his team, playing against Orpheus. However, the outcome of the match is unspecified. In episode 85, he appeared along with his team during the opening ceremony for the Football Frontier International. In episode 112, his team played against The Kingdom in the final match of the preliminaries for Group B. However, his team lost due to their opponent's overwhelming offensive power, as well as their hissatsu tactic Amazon River Wave. Game appearance Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit Julien, Rose Griffon has to be defeated first in Raimon Souichirou's taisen route. After doing this, select him in the recruit machine. He will be in the road to Umihebi Stadium. However, a girl is needed in the first four slots before having a match with him. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Julien, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Beautiful Flowers (きれいな花, obtained at Shindou's house) *'Player': Barazono Hana *'Player': Flask *'Topic': Mysterious Secret (モテる秘法, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to scout Julien, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Charles VII *'Photo': Octagonal Fountain (八角形の噴水の写真, taken at Orléans' square) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to scout Julien, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Coriander Colon (パクチーコロン, randomly dropped from Hair Clips at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, randomly dropped from Chronicles at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Celebrities' *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Group B Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Europe Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Climbs S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Team Bomber' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon U-15' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' Navigation Category:Original series characters